1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an external display device for a camera having a numerical display part which displays numerical photographic information on film sensitivity, the number of frames of film, etc. and a mode display part for displaying different photography modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, cameras have had varied kinds of information required for photography set by some mechanical means such as a dial, etc. and then have had the set information displayed. Meanwhile, the recent advancement of applications of electronic technology to cameras has resulted in propositions for multi-mode controlled cameras which can be set in different photography modes by selectively shifting the position of an operation member. Some of these propositions have already been put into practice. A camera of this kind uses an operation member such as a lever for selective switching. However, in cameras having many different photography modes and the switching arrangement with an operation member, their operability has not been satisfactory. To solve this problem, some improvements have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,849 has disclosed a camera, in which: A push button is disposed at a suitable part on the outside of the camera body. The camera consecutively shifts from one photography mode to another with the push button continuously pushed and is set in a desired photography mode when the push button is released. Furthermore, information on the number of film frames photographed, a self-timer operating time, a bulb exposure time or the like is set by pushing a push button in the same manner. With photography information set in that manner, the numerical value is displayed on the upper surface of a camera body by means of a display device in a numerical value of several figures, each consisting of seven segments.
In accordance with the arrangement of the above camera, a plurality of photography information values are displayed with many seven-segment figures arranged on the upper external surface of the camera. However, the display space available on the upper external surface of a camera is limited and makes it difficult to have many different numerical displays, since the size of each figure becomes too small for easy observation.
Meanwhile, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 491,052 has disclosed an external display device. In this case, a display device for different photography modes is on the upper surface of a camera having only a photography mode selected by the photographer and displayed by some illumination means or the like. However, in accordance with this arrangement, it is only the selected mode that is observable while all other photography modes disappear from the display. It is therefore impossible for the photographer to quickly know the other modes which are available for selection. Whereas, in actual photography, it is sometimes necessary to first see all the available photography modes, one after another, before a specific mode is selected. In that event, the photographer is likely to miss a shutter chance.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide an external display device for a camera which displays photographic information on the outside of the camera in a satisfactory manner.